


First Time For Everything

by BeetleQueen



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a short PWP smutfit for someone in the Megamind community a while back. Fixed some minor grammatical issues, and moved some words around here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

The high-back leather chair swung around, and Roxanne was greeted by the smug blue face of her captor.

“Miss Ritchi, we meet _again~_ ” The reporter had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, so she just stared him down instead with a bored look. He fidgeted nervously; why wasn't she scared? He was disgusting. **Horrifying.** He was pretty sure his face appeared in children's books too – in fact he'd come across one just the other day!

A blue goblin with a popped collar stealing children's candy.

Preposterous! If he wanted candy he'd just get Minion to go to the store and get it like he always did. He frowned remembering the crudely drawn version of himself; granted it had a _moustache_ , but the likeness was uncanny!

Not that he looked like a goblin.

And if he _did_ , it would have to be an incredibly _handsome_ goblin! ..she was still glaring at him. “What..?” He clutched the brainbot in his arms defensively.

“Megamind... Can we just get a few things out of the way before this charade begins?” He nodded skeptically. “I'm not gonna _scream_. I'm not gonna **beg**. And I'm not gonna stroke your ego, so can we just conduct the rest of this 'kidnapping' with as little _manhandling_ as possible?”

Megamind raised an eyebrow, shooing the cyborg away; his face became uncharacteristically sympathetic before he kicked his chair towards the reporter, rolling to a stop when he was in front of her. “Why so glum, chum?”

Roxanne puffed an aggravated breath through her nose. “Like I'm gonna tell you...” She turned away as much as she could given the bonds holding her to the chair. “Why so curious, George?”

He chuckled at that, and she felt a smirk pull at her own lips. “Because I'd like to know what has my favourite hostage so upset.”

“I'm your _only_ hostage, Megamind.” She let her eyes roll that time.

“Which by the law of averages dictates that you are my favourite~”

“You need more than **one** candidate to even _apply_ the law of averages...”

“Which means you're position is safe; no competition!”

Roxanne sighed, deciding to go along with him. “I'm _really_ your favourite?” He nodded, and she analysed his expression for any hint of deception, but found none. “Hmm... OK, if you really wanna know.” Megamind seemed to lean in subconsciously. “I've got a bad back, OK?”

“Oh...” Well, that simply could not do at all; he couldn't have his favourite hostage in discomfort. “I _could_ untie you...” He patted the gun strapped to his thigh. “But no funny business, you understand?”

Her eyebrows quirked up; all these years, and all she had to say was that she had a bad back to get out of these ropes?! “Are you for real..?”

“I assure you, I am very much 'for real'.” He got up, walked behind her, and proceeded to untie the bonds on her wrists. “I trust you can do the ankles yourself.”

“Well you tied 'em, why don't **you?** ” She shot back, giving him a sly grin. He wasn't going to argue, even though Minion _had_ been the one to tie her up in the first place. Though she had been unconscious... There was no way she could've known that.

The villain got down on his knees in front of her, slowly pulling the knots free. “The urge to kick me in the face might very well be _impossible_ to resist, but please do try...” The flimsy ropes dropped to the floor, and his hands stayed in place rubbing at the marks left behind. He was going to have to have a word with Minion when he got back from those errands...

“Mmm... But how could I kick that pretty little face of yours?” She purred, kicking off one of her stilettos.

“Blue...” He whispered, noticing the nail polish on her toes.

“Well, it _is_ my favourite colour...” His eyes seemed to boggle at that. “What, you don't believe me..?”

Her foot lifted to rub one of his arms softly. “If I didn't before, you are certainly convincing me...”

She simply smiled, leaning back. “You wanna know my _second_ favourite colour?” He blushed, nodding, and Roxanne brought her foot up higher, tracing the curve of his ear with a toe. “Purple...”

His eyes widened when he caught the slightest glimpse of lace between her legs, and he quickly stood up. “And if you had a t-third favourite, what would _that_ be..?”

Roxanne grinned, standing up as well. “Green, I suppose.”

“Miss Ritchi, you're trying to seduce me...” He did a quick double take. “Aren't you..?”

The reporter burst out laughing. “Yes, Megamind. I am trying to seduce you.” She might as well put it in plain English for him. “Is it working..?” She started to close the distance between them.

“Maybe.” He swallowed thickly. “But I can't be sure... not for _certain._ ” He chanced; maybe if he played his cards right he'd finally get a taste of those rosy red lips.

“Hmm...” She nodded, her face now just a few inches from his. “Maybe I'm just gonna have to try **harder** , then?”

 _Harder..?_ He didn't have time to think before his ass hit the floor, watching helplessly as the brunette clambered on top of him. “Miss Ritchi! This is highly unorthodox behav- _Mmph!!!_ ” He gave a muffled cry of surprise when her lips were suddenly upon his.

Roxanne's hands came to fumble with his belt before finally getting it open; she frowned when she didn't find any kind of seam or opening on his bodysuit. The reporter held up the belt with an arched brow.

“...P-Presentation?” She shook her head with a smile. “There's a zip...” Megamind pointed to the back of his neck, shyly. One of her hands reached around to grip the zipper, and she slowly pulled it down. She let her free hand slip under the rubbery confines of the suit, feeling his bare flesh for the first time.

“Mmm, you're so hot...” Not wanted to feed his ego, she added, “Doesn't this suit get uncomfortable?”

“Sometimes.” His eyes slid shut in pleasure as her hand stroked up and down his back; the last woman to do that had been his mother- His mother... Who also had startlingly wide hips. Who **also** had the same striking jaw shape... _**Oh god, I'm about to have sex with my mother!**_

Roxanne smirked. “No need to look so scared, baby...” He jolted at that last word, and her hand came up to cup the back of his head as the one on the zip inched it lower and lower. “I'll be _gentle..._ ”

Pfft, Roxanne wasn't blue. He wasn't about to have sex with his mother; how ludicrous he was for even thinking it!

One of her legs slipped between his, nudging them apart as her hands took a hold of his suit, slowly pulling it down his shoulders. Her lips pressed little kisses across the newly exposed flesh; for once he _wasn't_ in control of the situation.

He arched to her touch, his eyes fluttering closed again. He had a tendency to over think situations, that much was obvious. _No more talk of mothers, you're getting felt up by Roxanne Ritchi; wonderful, gorgeous, sexy, tenacious Roxanne Ritchi. You've wanted this for years, so just fucking enjoy it already!_

Roxanne pulled the suit lower and lower, following it with her mouth until she was sucking lightly at one of his nipples. _Your mother never did_ _ **that...**_ _FOCUS, MEGAMIND! FOCUS!_

“Mmm, why do you hide yourself away under all this?” She flicked her tongue out playfully. “You've got such a sexy body, Megamind...” Her tongue resumed it's actions, rolling and twirling circles over the sensitive nub of flesh.

“A-Again, I'd have to say the answer is presentation, Miss Ritchi...” He sighed as her mouth continued to tease him.

“Y'know nobody appreciates it.” She quickly added, “Well, except me.”

“I'm glad; the presentation is only for your benefit.” One of his hands tentatively tangled itself in her hair. He'd always wanted to feel it, and it was just his luck that these damned gloves were still on.

“All for me?” She cooed, pulling herself up to eye level.

“Of course...” He was blushing furiously now. “Who else is worth all the effort?”

“Metro Man, maybe?”

“Eugh, no...” He felt his blush cool down a little at that. “No, he's not worth _any_ effort.”

“But you're always trying to kill him!” She was sitting up now, a puzzled look on her face. “You are trying to **kill him** , aren't you..?” Megamind looked away, his face flushing once again. “Oh my god...”

“It's just a _temporary_ ruse..!” He waved his hands back and forth, eager to explain himself. “Just until one of us gets fed up-”

“And then?”

“And then... one of us fakes our death, the other continues doing their job, and the city just... carries on as it always has.”

She could believe this. Why was she always the last to know?! “What, so if _you_ got fed up? What would _you_ do, just catch a plane to Rio? I don't really think you've thought this through, Megamind.” Roxanne poked him in the chest. “You're blue. You'll stick out like a sore thumb!”

He decided not to mention the holowatch, or it's disguise capabilities; now wasn't the time.

“Roxanne.” He took her hands in his, determined to admit now what he'd always been too afraid to before. “To anyone else this job, it would be too much; constantly losing, being loathed by everyone.” His hands squeezed hers softly. “But the only reason I'm able to ignore all of that is... you.”

He knew it was a long shot; she obviously couldn't return these feelings, even if she wanted to. Not that she ever _would_ want to. He was blue. He stuck out like a sore thumb after all.

“Megamind...” She sighed pulling her hands away from his to cup is face. “You are without a doubt the dumbest genius I've ever met...” He was about to object; about to inform her of his superhuman level of IQ when her lips crashed against his again.

Roxanne's hands left his face to unbuckle the tops of his gloves. She slid them down, throwing both of them over her shoulder before shedding his arms of the rest of the costume. Her fingers threaded with his blue ones, and she smiled at the contrast.

She kissed him again, softer this time as her hands caressed his own. He'd just confessed to almost a decade of secret desire, and she wanted him to know right now that his feelings were entirely reciprocated. Her hips started to grind against his, and the alien gasped as his clothing because even more restrictive.

“R-Roxanne-” One of her hands came up to silence him.

“Shhh...” Her finger swept over the thin blue line of his lower lip. “Don't overthink this. Just let me...” She figured letting her actions speak instead of her words was the wisest course of action. Roxanne's hand left his face to nestle between their bodies, stroking softly at the bulge between his legs.

He let out a low moan, feeling his toes curl in his boots; all the nights he'd spent alone, touching himself in the same way, and it had never felt _this_ good. The villain whimpered as she grabbed his suit, pulling it even lower until it was over his hips.

The icy coldness of the lair's floor caught him off guard even more, and his hips bucked up and away from it. Roxanne smirked seeing him laid bare for the first time. His cock was blue, like she'd always imagined it would've been. What she hadn't imagined was the slightly purple tip ending in a flushed pink towards the end. The reporter licked her lips – he looked good enough to eat.

Megamind could feel his face burn up as she inspected him; he should've anticipated that this degree of intimacy would involve, at least on some level, her seeing what he was packing down there. His head was no doubt as purple as the other one, and he turned his face shyly away.

“Hey, look at me when I'm ogling you!” Roxanne chuckled, cupping his face with one hand before turning it slowly to face her. “You OK so far?” She thought she'd ask; by the looks of things she was going to be the one in the driver's seat, though that wasn't a problem.

The villain nodded, searching her eyes for reassurance; she smiled and he felt a bit more at ease, letting his body relax against the harsh floor again.

“Good.” Her hand stroked his face before she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. How had they gone so long without doing this? He'd kidnapped her for years; she'd wanted this for years, and by the sounds of things, so had he. Her hand trailed down his neck and chest before settling finally on his hip; she gave it a squeeze and he mewled as a few drops of pre oozed from his flushed tip.

He'd never been able to turn himself on so fast; oh he'd tried – there was a whole library of recordings of his favourite reporter that he'd beat himself off in front of for years, but nothing compared to this. It was what he'd always craved – a reality with Roxanne Ritchi, not just the fantasy.

Her hand inched towards the prize between his legs, and his hips lifted slightly in anticipation; they were really going to do it here. On the lair floor. Oh how he'd craved this lack of power – this utter loss of control. He'd spent years just trying to get the upper hand, wanting only to taste for a brief moment the sweetness of triumph.

But right now he had no control, and nothing could possibly be sweeter.

He didn't have to play the game anymore. He didn't have to play the lead; he just had to be... led.

“R-Roxanne...” He panted when one of her fingers traced idly up one of the veins on his shaft.

“Shhh...” The reporter hushed him again, using her free hand to stroke his face. “We both want this.” She swallowed before continuing. “ _I_ want this.” Any trepidation he might have felt was now retreating.

He nodded weakly before her hand curled around him; if he wasn't at a loss for words before, he sure was now. Megamind torqued his hips, desperately craving more, and Roxanne gave him exactly that.

Her grip on him became more firm, and she slowly slid her hand up and down his blue length, giving a light squeeze to the tip whenever she reached it.

“Nngh..!” The villain's hands scrambled for purchase on the floor before giving up and latching themselves onto her thighs instead. Her skirt had become pushed up in their antics, and his fingers touched shyly at the lace edges of her panties.

Roxanne's mouth curled into an amused grin when she felt his fingers start to explore. She pulled her own hand away from him to take hold of both of his, helping him grip the sides of her underwear before pulling it down. Her grin widened when she heard the breath hitch in his throat.

Megamind looked from the newly exposed part of the reporter to her face, and then back again. “Oh... Oh my...” She leaned back a little, and the movement caused him to get a good eyeful of exactly what he had in store. That was... the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Pink and delicate; the folds neat and symmetrical. He'd heard people refer to it as a 'flower', and to some extent it did resemble in part a fleshy kind of flora.

Maybe closer to a venus flytrap... Except without the barbed edges and snapping reflex. How had his brain gotten onto the subject of man-eating vaginas? He was over thinking again, clearly.

“Pussy got your tongue..?” She giggled; Megamind's eyes boggled at her language.

“Are you suggesting...” He blushed, imagining that kind of scenario taking place. What was that called again? Cullingnus? In the muddled state is brain was in, he wasn't even sure how to begin to pronounce it.

“As much as I love the idea of riding that goatee,” His eyes boggled further, “we've always got time for that at a later date.” So she wanted to do this again someday..? With him?! “How about we just insert tab A into slot B?” Megamind nodded dumbly; he wanted to be eloquent, oh god, he wanted to, but right now his brain and mouth had lost that very vital link between them.

He all but squeaked when she grabbed his length, toying with it for a few moments before grazing the tip back and forth along her slit at a lazy pace. Megamind bucked up, wanting nothing more than to feel more of that exquisite warmth. Roxanne lowered herself a fraction, holding him so that he was perfectly aligned, before pressing the very tip of him to her opening.

His hands came up to grab her hips once more, mind completely clouded with lust. When he felt that heat around his head, his hips rose with raw instinct, pushing until the reporter was flush against him.

He'd done it. He'd actually- Whoa, and now she was moving..!

The villain squeezed her thighs appreciatively, watching as her hips rose and fell with every thrust; she was fucking him – Roxanne Ritchi was fucking him.

He didn't have a lot of time for speculation however when she attacked his throat; she gave his Adam's apple a full, lingering kiss before her tongue trailed around to tease the juncture just between his neck and shoulder. He felt a sudden pressure, and a low moan escaped him. A hickey! He was getting a hickey! Thank goodness he wore those high collars...

“R-Roxanne...” Her hips continued to work their magic, the pace of her movements increasing. He wasn't even aware that his hands had slipped under her blouse until he felt the very edges of her bra against his fingertips. Biting his lip, he allowed his hands to sneak under the garment and cup her breasts.

Her lips left his neck to press a few fleeting kisses on his jaw and beard before settling on his mouth. She felt his fingers and thumbs fondle and squeeze; of course he'd be good with his hands – he was an inventor after all, and that big brain of his seemed to already have learnt what touches she responded to. Roxanne pulled back suddenly, and gripped one of his wrists. Guiding his hand down, she pressed his fingers against her clit, still working her hips back and forth. “T-There... Touch me there...”

Megamind did as instructed, his fingers working against the small bundle of nerves; her breathing seemed to be getting heavier, and he could feel her inner walls start to squeeze around him. She was so wet, and he blushed hearing the slippery, smacking noises of their coupling.

His hips left the floor when he felt a swelling heat start to spread through his entire body; determined to see her finish first, his fingers rubbed faster. It wasn't long before Roxanne's entire body curled towards him, the reporter's hands rising to grip his shoulders, as her orgasm slowly pulsed through her. Stars and shocks of light flashed under her eyelids, and she slumped against him, feeling his body tense before a warm trickle of cum shot inside her.

“I thought you said... you had a... bad back...” He panted.

“Only because I wanted out of that chair...” Her arms wrapped around him, grinning as his body jolted every now and then of it's own accord. “I also said I wasn't going to scream, but...”

“Ah, Touché...” He smiled.

 


End file.
